Dr Gildats Coming
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: When the son of a Black Black Club member and his demon mad scientist kidnaps teen for their twisted experiment it's up to Yusuke and Kuwabara to go undercover and stop them. Will they?
1. Mission: Going Undercover

Author's Note- This story is part of a series called Dark Storm. This is part 3 of the series. The first two part are part of story called A-Z Turtle Hakusho Style in the Ninja Turtles/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover section. Part 1 is Letter H- Hiei and Raph and the Demon Hunter and Part 2 is Letter L- Leo and Yusuke and the Demon Assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Dr. Gildats, Goro Jr., Princeton Warui, the kidnapped teens, and the Darksides

* * *

><p>Dr. Gildats Coming<p>

Chapter 1- Mission: Going Undercover

In Spirit World, Koenma is waiting for Yusuke and Kuwabara to come to his office. The door opens and Yusuke and Kuwabara walks in and they both sit down in the chairs in Koenma's office. Yusuke looks at Koenma annoyed because he was asleep when Botan came to his apartment. Kuwabara, on the other hand, is tapping his fingers impatiently. Koenma clears his throat and begins to speak.

"Well, now that you are both are here. I have a mission for you both that requires you both going undercover." Koenma explains to both of the boys.

"Undercover? Isn't this more of Kurama and Hiei's thing?" Yusuke asks confused looking at the prince.

"No, it is not Kurama and Hiei are on another mission that I sent them on."

"Then why are we going undercover?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"You are going undercover because Spirit World has received information that teens your age are getting kidnapped by demons at night."

"Why?" Yusuke asks.

"We don't know. That's why you two are going undercover as yourselves."

"Great! We're bait." Yusuke says sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Not bait, Yusuke, more or less spies."

"Bait! Toddler Breath!"

"Well, the only thing we know is the teen get kidnap near the arcade that you and Kuwabara go to."

"The arcade?" Both boys yell in shock eyes widening.

"That's why you two are best for the mission." Koenma says nonchalantly.

"That's true, when does fox-boy and three-eyes go to the arcade?" Yusuke asks sarcastically.

"Never." Kuwabara says in the same tone.

"What do we have to do, toddler breath?"

"You have to be yourselves and spot these demons." Koenma says giving Yusuke and Kuwabara pictures of a demon that had no eyes but a mouth with sharp teeth. On the top of its head are horns. It had four arms with claws at the end of each hand. It had mutated bug feet with claws at the end of its feet. It has spikes across his back. "That's a demon that's called Darksides?"

"They are ugly ass demons aren't they, Kuwabara?" Yusuke says chuckling at the creature in the pictures.

"Yeah, Urameshi." Kuwabara says agreeing also chuckling at the creature.

"Ok, this is serious, guys, the Darksides are evil creatures that has claws that can slice the hardest demon skin." Koenma says seriously.

"Alright, toddler breath, we'll do this mission, but I want a week off for this." Yusuke says slyly catching the prince off guard.

"What?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara left the office. They soon ran to a portal the human world. Meanwhile a demon that has a lime green face with a mad scientist coat on is in his lab and his benefactor comes into the room. It is a 20 something-year old man with brown hair with bangs in the front of his forehead. His face is muscular with brown eyes. He is tall and slender with a purple suit on. He comes toward the demon with the mad scientist lab coat.

"Well, Dr. Gildats, you have not successfully created a animal demon strong enough to fight the Darkside that I caught." The man says in a dark tone.

"Goro Jr, sir, the teens that the other demon Darksides have kidnaps don't have spiritual ability to take my experiments they either turn into horrible creatures or die." Dr. Gildats says in monotone.

"Doctor, I will not fail like my father, Gonzo Tarukane, who was killed by Toguro and Sakyo who I also heard died. But that's why I created the new Black Black Club but I am not the leader of this club because my father was former leader and he died so I gave to my associate, Princeton Warui."

"I see, sir. I will find someone that can take my experiments."

"I already found someone actually two they have enough spiritual power that can take your experiments, Princeton mention that spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi is stronger than he thought and he is also a half demon. The other is Kazuma Kuwabara, he has incredible psychic abilities and he has a weapon that is a legend: Jigen-tou, and he's also the strongest human alive."

"So all I need is Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi and the human psychic Kazuma Kuwabara for my experiments. How will I find these two, sir, they don't just fall for a trap."

"Actually, they did, thanks to Spirit World. My informant says that Koenma sent them on a mission to find the darksides that have kidnapping the teens by the arcade. So you will have Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara soon, doctor."

Both of the men laugh sinisterly. Back to Yusuke and Kuwabara, at night both of the boys are near the arcade watching for the darksides that they seen in the picture they saw. A few people walk by the boys but no teenagers walk by them.

"Damn, this the boring ass mission ever." Yusuke complains throwing a can.

"Yeah, nothin's coming tonight." Kuwabara says in annoyed tone.

Suddenly the two boys hear screaming from near the spot they were in. They both start to run toward the direction of the scream. They see a 15-year girl on the ground with the demon that they seen in the picture: the Darkside. Both boys power up their attacks and charge at the creature. The Darkside turns around and uses his first arms to try claw at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Both boys dodge the arms. Yusuke's index finger glows and he lets his Spirit Gun go and it hits the darkside scratching the creature. The Darkside roars angrily. Kuwabara uses his Spirit Sword slashes it across its back also scratching the creature. The Darkside creature roars again and uses its other arms and tries to claw at Yusuke and Kuwabara. The boys dodge the other arms.

"This son of bitch is stronger than he looks our attacks only scratched the damn thing." Yusuke says in shock.

"It has to have a weakness." Kuwabara says seriously.

"What is it, genius?"

"I don't know!"

The Darkside roars and uses its first arms to attack Kuwabara and Yusuke again this time it scratches the two boys on their shoulders causing blood to gush out from their shoulders causing the two boys to yell in pain. The Darkside uses its other arms to grab the boys by their necks and starts to choke them to unconsciousness. The boys try to loosen the Darkside's grip but it was to no use the boys soon are unconscious. Dr. Gildats comes out of the shadows and the 15-year-old girl turn into another darkside that has one eye. It has three horns and four pairs of arms and that has claws and feet as the first one.

"Now that I have Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi and human psychic Kazuma Kuwabara in my clutches I shall experiment on them and turn them into the creatures that can defeat the Darksides." Dr. Gildats says sinisterly as he laughs also sinisterly as he walks to the portal with the both of the Darksides behind him with the first one having Yusuke and Kuwabara in hand.

To be continued…


	2. Experimentation and Battle Matches P1

Disclaimer- I don't anyone but Goro Jr., Dr. Gildats, the Darksides, the transformed teens and Yusuke and Kuwabara's tranformed forms and collars

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Experimentation and Battle Matches Round 1 P.1<p>

When Dr. Gildats gets to his lab with the Yusuke and Kuwabara, He sees Goro Jr. standing by one of his lab table smirking sinisterly. Dr. Gildats orders the Darkside with Yusuke and Kuwabara to put them on the lab tables and strap them in. The Darkside obeys and Yusuke and Kuwabara are strapped on the lab tables. Yusuke and Kuwabara soon wake up and notice that they are strapped to two lab tables.

"What the hell is going?" Yusuke asks struggling with the straps on the lab table.

"You are both in my lab, and it is an honor to have such strong men on my lab tables." Dr. Gildats says sinisterly.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you want with us?"

"Well, I want to experiment on you both and see if my formula works on you both."

"What!" Both boys say in shock.

"You see, boys, I created this formula that can turn a spiritually powered teens into prehistoric animal demons." Dr. Gildats explains. "But every time I used it on a low leveled teen they would turn into monsters or die. But when my benefactor mention you both I was excited to try test this out on you."

"Why are you doing this?" Kuwabara asks.

"To find someone or someones to defeat the Darksides and you and Mr. Urameshi fit the bill. Now it is time to put my formula into you both." Dr. Gildats says as he picks up two doctor's needles with his formula that are different in color. He soon sticks Yusuke with the needle that had the lemon yellow formula in it and he sticks Kuwabara with the needle that has the neon green formula in it. "There it should take affect soon. Put them in the dungeon, my slaves."

Both Darksides get Yusuke and Kuwabara from the lab tables. They carry them to a dungeon that had skeletons and cobwebs and drop them there. Yusuke gets up as the Darksides close the dungeon door, but it is too late and Yusuke bangs the door with his fist in anger.

"Damnit, what hell the did that son of bitch doctor do to us?" Yusuke asks angrily kicking skulls around.

"I don't know, Urameshi, but I think we need to get out of here." Kuwabara says seriously.

"How, dumb ass?"

"Don't call me a dumb ass, dumb ass!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"What is going on with you, Urameshi?"

"I don't know, but I don't feel good like my body wants to change."

Suddenly Yusuke is holding his sides and coughing up blood. Kuwabara is in shock that his best friend is getting sick from the formula. Yusuke starts to sweat and on the inside his heart is pounding rapidly. His bones begin to crack and take shape. Yusuke's body begins to change. He gains human like dog paws for hands, his feet became dog like. His shirt rips in half, as his muscles got bigger. His face became dog like. His ears became more wolf like with hair on top of his head. Kuwabara is in shock of what happened. Yusuke growls angrily at Kuwabara and attacks him.

"Urameshi, it's me!" Kuwabara screams scared out of his mind.

Yusuke growls angrily as Kuwabara dodged him. Kuwabara soon starts to feel sick and starts to throw up blood. He soon starts to sweat and on the inside his heart begins to pound rapidly. His bones begin to crack and take shape. Kuwabara's body begins to change as well. He gains human like cat paw for hands, his feet more cat like. His shirt rips in half, as his muscles got bigger. His face became more cat like and he gain two saber tooth like fangs. His ears became more tiger like with his hair on top of his head. Kuwabara begins to growl and attack Yusuke. They both claw each other. Scratching each other in causing them both to bleed. Soon the dungeon door open and it's Dr. Gildats with pleased smirk on his face as he sees his experiment work and turned Yusuke and Kuwabara into a Aelurodon and Saber tooth cat respectively. He soon gets the Darksides to pull the boys apart and he puts on spiked collars on their necks and soon shocks them to calm down.

"You both are now my successful experiments and you have gain your intelligence back I assume." Dr. Gildats says to the two boys who held their heads in pain.

"Damnit, I have huge headache." Yusuke says still holding his head in pain.

"Me too." Kuwabara says but realizes that he sounds weird. "What the…I have sharp fangs in my mouth.

"You look weird too."

"So do you!"

"Silence!" Dr. Gildats yells as he pushes the button on his remote shocking the boys. "Now you both be in fighting matches or you will get this again."

"We're doing any damn thing…" Yusuke starts to say but the collar shocks him.

"You will for my benefactor, you knew his father and barged right in into his mansion to save a pretty young female ice demon."

"Tarukane!" Both boys say in shock.

"Correct!" A voice says coming into the room. It is Goro Jr. "You both came in and ruined my father although it is his own fault for losing all of his money. It took months to gain some of it back considering the original Black Black Club members are dead. So I made a new Black Black Club to not make the mistakes of the first one. Now if you excuse me I have to go to my seat to watch you two's first fight."

"What?" Both boys say in shock.

The Darksides carried Yusuke and Kuwabara to another room with a wrestling like ring with laser like bars on the side. The ring looks similar to the Dark Tournament ring in the final round. The Darksides pushed Yusuke and Kuwabara to the ring and two monster like beings stepped into the ring one looks like a gorilla/eagle mix and the other looks like a weasel/gator.

"Well, we've got ugly ass monsters mix first, pal." Yusuke says slyly.

"Yep." Kuwabara says in agreement.

Both gorilla/eagle and the weasel/gator charges at Yusuke and Kuwabara who also charge toward the two monster beings, Yusuke and Kuwabara try to power up their attacks but the collars shock both of them down the ground.

"What the hell?" Yusuke yells out in shock.

"We can't use our attacks." Kuwabara yells in shock.

"That's right, Spirit Detectives, you can not.' Dr. Gildats says as he laughs sinisterly seeing the both boys defenseless.

To be continued…


	3. Battle Matches Round 1 P2 BM Round 2 P1

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone but the transformed teen monsters Dr. Gildats, Goro Jr., the Darksides, Rektar, and Hotoshi and Kabuki, and Yusuke and Kuwabara's transformed forms

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Battle Matches Round 1 P.2 and Battle Matches Round 2 P.1<p>

The gorilla/eagle and the weasel/gator charge at Aelurodon and Saber Tooth Cat spirit detectives as they dodge gorilla/eagle and weasel/gator. The gorilla/eagle grabs Kuwabara and swings him around and slams him to the ground while the weasel/gator slaps Yusuke with his tail.

"Damnit, these monsters are stronger than we thought." Yusuke says spitting out blood from his mouth.

"I know, Urameshi, so what do we do?"and Kuwabara asks getting up from the floor.

"Well, we beat the hell out of them."

Yusuke and Kuwabara charge at the gorilla/eagle and weasel/gator and they both punch the other monster. The two monsters fall down and when they fall they shake the ground. The betters boo. Goro Jr. smiles slyly and motions for Dr. Gildats to control Yusuke and Kuwabara. Dr. Gildats pushes the button on his control and Yusuke and Kuwabara are shocked by the collars.

"I really hate these damn collars." Yusuke says in pain.

"Me too." Kuwabara says in pain.

They both are on the ground and one of the Darksides grab Yusuke and Kuwabara. It takes them to back to the same dungeon and throws them in making both of the boys get hurt. Yusuke and Kuwabara get up from the floor and dust themselves off as the Darkside closes up the door.

"Stupid, Darkside, locking us up in here." Kuwabara growls angrily.

"Great, now, we have to sit here and wait for Tarukane's son to put us up against another group of monsters to try to kill us." Yusuke growls angrily.

"Well, well, if it isn't Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara in here with the dungeon with us." A deep voice says that Yusuke and Kuwabara recognizes.

"I know it's been so long since we've seen our old rivals." A light voice says to the deep voice that Yusuke and Kuwabara also recognizes.

"Hotoshi and Kabuki!" Yusuke and Kuwabara say in shock.

"I glad you remember us." Kabuki says to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What are you two dumbasses doing here?" Yusuke asks Kabuki and Hotoshi.

"Well, like you we were kidnapped by a Dr. Gildats and the Darksides." Hotoshi answers Yusuke.

"What about you guys?" Kabuki asks.

"We were kidnapped too." Kuwabara answers.

"I can't believe we're in cells with you two." Yusuke says sarcastically.

"Dr. Gildats kidnapped lots of people and some die and some became freaky. Me and Hotoshi were few that it didn't kill or turn freaky so he uses us for his Battle Matches. Now that you two are here..." Kabuki answers Kuwabara ignoring Yusuke. "We're just puppets to him."

"What! He changed you two too and you two survived!" Yusuke says in shock.

"Yeah." Kabuki says as he and Hotoshi came out he looks like a sand color dog with very light blue vest with a scar on his chest. Hotoshi looks like a tan cat with a green sleeveless shirt. Kuwabara and Yusuke notice neither one has a collar on their neck.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asks. "Why don't you two have collars on?"

"We did til after we survived our second match with a Darkside." Hotoshi answers.

"We have to fight a Darkside next!" Kuwabara yells in shock.

"Where do you think I got this scar from?" Kabuki says angrily showing his scar.

"Son of bitch, a damn Darkside is our next opponent!" Yusuke says annoyed.

"Your friends are correct, Yusuke Urameshi." Goro Jr. says sinisterly. "It's 7 minutes until your fight with the Darkside."

"We'll defeat it, Tarukane Jr.!" Yusuke says confidently.

"You're always so confident, Spirit Detective, but you have no idea what you are dealing with."

Goro Jr. soon leaves. Yusuke and Kuwabara growl angrily. Kabuki and Hotoshi sit down on the floor. Yusuke and Kuwabara go to Hotoshi and Kabuki and start to talk to them. 7 minute go by and the dungeon door is open and a newt/frog and a turtle/wolf come in and grabs Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hotoshi and Kabuki try to help them but the door closes on them. The two monsters take Yusuke and Kuwabara to a different arena. This arena has lasers bars that are blue and they were vertical. The two monsters throw Yusuke and Kuwabara into the new arena. Both boys hear cheering as the announcer clears his throat.

"And now what you all been waiting for it's Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi and human psychic Kazuma Kuwabara vs. Rektar the Darkside." The announcer yells excitedly.

Soon Yusuke and Kuwabara see horse/crab and deer/lion zaps a Darkside that looks different from the one they fought earlier. This Darkside, Rektar, has one eye, a rhino like horn on its nose, its skin is grayer than other Darkside they fought. Its teeth are shorter than a lion's but longer than a tiger's. It has only three arms two on the left and one on the right. Rektar walks into the ring and roars angrily. Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes widen in shock.

"Begin!" The announcer says as Rektar uses his arms to try to claw Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Damn, this Darkside is faster than the one we fought." Yusuke says to Kuwabara while dodging Rektar.

"I agree, Urameshi, but Rektar is real strong too." Kuwabara says nervously while dodging Rektar.

Rektar keeps swinging his claws. He sees Kuwabara makes a misstep and takes his claws and scratches Kuwabara on the chest. Yusuke in shock called Kuwabara's name as Kuwabara fell to the ground with his chest bleeding. Rektar roars in triumph. He soon comes charging at both of the boys…

To be continued…


	4. Battle Matches Round 2 P2 and Escape

Disclaimer: I don't anyone or anything but Dr. Gildats, Goro Jr, Kabuki, Hotoshi, The Darksides, Rektar and Tulgar and Yusuke and Kuwabara's transformation.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Battle Matches Round 2 P.2 and the Escape<p>

It happens in slow motion in Yusuke's eyes. Kuwabara getting hit by Rektar's claws and he is bleeding on the floor. To Yusuke it is a flashback of Toguro stabbing Kuwabara in the chest again. Yusuke growls angrily and he charges at Rektar. Yusuke gets to Rektar and punches him in the face causing Rektar to grab his hand at midpoint. Rektar roars in Yusuke's face and throws him to the other side of the ring. Rektar picks up Kuwabara who is still bleeding. Rektar is about to claw him again when Yusuke concentrated really hard to get a spark in his right index finger and the betters soon see that Yusuke's Spirit Gun is glowing brighter and he soon shoots it at Rektar causing the Darkside to drop Kuwabara and fall down on the ground in pain. The betters boo again. Goro Jr. and Dr. Gildats are pleased that Rektar is defeated Goro Jr. gives the signal to shock Yusuke and Kuwabara again. Dr. Gildats presses a button and shock Yusuke and Kuwabara again making the boys pass out.

"Now, it's time to remove the collars from our two winners." Goro Jr. says slyly. "Since now the Spirit Detective has figured out the collars weaknesses."

"Yes, sir." Dr. Gildats obeys as he gets a goat/buffalo and pig/toad to take the collars off of Yusuke and Kuwabara and takes them back to the dungeon with Hotoshi and Kabuki.

Hotoshi and Kabuki are shock to see Kuwabara bleeding. Hotoshi uses his newly found powers he goes to Kuwabara and he starts to heal Kuwabara's chest. Kabuki on the other hand wraps Yusuke in bandages.

"Thanks, Hotoshi and Kabuki." Yusuke says to the two boys. " I didn't know you two had special powers."

"Welcome, and when me and Hotoshi fought and we got injured Hotoshi discovered he could heel and i can turn invisible." Kabuki says. "I can't believe you two survived Rektar he wasn't the Darkside we fought."

"I think that asshole son of Tarukane's did gave us Rektar on purpose."

Kuwabara soon wakes up. "What happened, Urameshi?"

"Rektar is defeated, Kuwabara, how are you feeling?" Yusuke answers back.

"I feel ok, I feel pain by the scratch on my chest that's about it. Now I have scars on my chest."

"We have to get out of here and change ourselves back to normal get any teen here back to normal and back home including these two."

"Don't worry about us, Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kabuki says to both guys. "We like our new forms and want to stay this way."

"Ok, we understand but we need a plan to get out of here." Yusuke says to Kabuki. "This would be where Kurama and Hiei would be of some help but they're not here."

"First we might have to find the lab we were in, Urameshi." Kuwabara says to Yusuke.

"I know but how do we get out of here? The damn door doesn't open unless we are…"

"Fed!" Yusuke and Kuwabara say at the same time.

"But they're not feeding us for sometime." Kabuki says to the two boys.

"They will, Kabuki." Yusuke says. "Tarukane Jr. wouldn't let his prized catches starve to death."

"True."

It was later, Yusuke and Kuwabara's cell opens to see a Darkside with eyes come in with food. The Darkside soon notices that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kabuki and Hotoshi weren't in the room. It growls in confusion and it looks around as soon as its head turns toward the front a glowing hand punches it, knocking it out. The Darkside before it passed out it soon saw Yusuke with the glowing hand and Kuwabara, Kabuki and Hotoshi next to them start to leave.

"That's a cool power you have, Kabuki." Kuwabara says to Kabuki.

"Invisibility is a good advantage to fool the Darksides with eyes." Kabuki says.

"Are you sure that you two want to stay this way?" Yusuke asks Kabuki and Hotoshi.

"Yeah, we'll see ya on the flip side." Hotoshi says as he and Kabuki ran off toward the other direction.

"Now let us find the lab we were in, Kuwabara." Yusuke says to Kuwabara.

"Right." Kuwabara says as he and Yusuke run in the opposite direction of Kabuki and Hotoshi.

It was later, Dr. Gildats and Goro Jr. come to Kuwabara and Yusuke's cell. They notice it is open. Dr. Gildats and Goro Jr. go inside and notice the Darkside in the cell knocked out with the food that it spilt near it. Goro Jr. growls angrily knowing Yusuke and Kuwabara have escaped.

"That Darkside let the two prized fighters out!" Goro Jr. says viciously.

"He was supposed to feed them through the hole but he opens the door." Dr. Gildats says disappoint as Goro Jr. kicks the Darkside on the floor making it fly toward the cell wall.

"Well, I know where those two are going."

"Back to my lab, they have no idea where it is at."

"They don't know where you cure is do they?"

"No, I'm holding cure they seek but they'll be in a surprise."

"When I send in Tulgar, they'll be."

"Tulgar, the largest Darkside."

Back to Yusuke and Kuwabara, both boys are lost and can't find the lab they were in they walk by more cells with other transformed teens like them. They soon walk by another room but it has table and many chairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara go inside and see information on a desk. Yusuke picks up the info but before he and Kuwabara could a hand grabs it two more hands grabs Yusuke and Kuwabara by their necks again. When the two Spirit Detectives are turned around by the two hands, they see a Darkside that has more of a human shape with large muscles. It has two mouths on it face and no eyes and a lizard like snout for a nose.

"What the hell?" Yusuke and Kuwabara say in shock with the Darkside second mouth came out of it face.

"Damnit, this is get freakin annoying." Yusuke says as his right index finger glow brightly.

"I know." Kuwabara says as his hands glow gold/orange and his spirit sword appears.

The Darkside's two mouths open wide...

To be continued…


	5. Normal and New Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Hotoshi, Kabuki, Tulgar, the new Black Black Club members, Yusuke and Kuwabara's transformed form. I don't own the TMNT mentioned.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Normal and New Danger<p>

Tulgar opens his two mouths to try to eat the two transformed spirit detectives. Yusuke shot his Spirit Gun and Kuwabara stabs Tulgar with his Spirit Sword. Tulgar soon lets them go but grabs Yusuke and Kuwabara again by their necks and swings them around and throws them at the wall. Yusuke got up and he held his right index finger again. Tulgar roars and charges at Yusuke. Suddenly Yusuke finger doesn't glows blue but his hands glows red and blue . Yusuke is shocked but smirks. Kuwabara is waking up and he powers up his it glows and starts to change shape. Kuwabara's Spirit Sword suddenly changes shape his new sword looks like his Dimension Sword but it was slimmer and lighting was coming off of it. Tulgar is still charging. When Tulgar came close Yusuke swings his fist toward Tulgar's face and he blasts Tulgar in the face with his palm. Tulgar roars in pain and Kuwabara charges at Tulgar and slashes his sword at Tulgar causing the Darkside to be in pain. Yusuke and Kuwabara soon kick Tulgar in the face together knocking the Darkside out. Yusuke and Kuwabara look at their new weapons.

"My Spirit Gun evolved." Yusuke says excitedly. "That's why it didn't work when we were fighting with the transformed teens."

"What are we going to call our new attacks?" Kuwabara asks.

"I don't know, Kuwabara, but we need to find that lab and turn ourselves back."

"Right."

Yusuke and Kuwabara run toward the hallway and they soon fought more Darksides with their new attacks and soon they find the lab they were in. They both look around and try to find the cure.

"Damnit, where the hell is that son of a bitch's cure." Yusuke asks getting angry.

"It's not here, Urameshi." Kuwabara says also getting annoyed.

"Looking for this?" A voice asks.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turn around and they see Dr. Gildats and Goro Jr. Both of them bring out their new attacks. Goro Jr. signals Dr. Gildats to give Yusuke and Kuwabara the cure. Dr. Gildats does just that and Goro Jr. points to his watch and puts up his hands to signal how many minutes Yusuke and Kuwabara have to get out.

"You have 15 minute to get all of teens and get of here before this lab blows and blows everything around it, so long Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara." Goro Jr. says as he Dr. Gildats disappear.

"Damnit, we have to get everyone out, Kuwabara." Yusuke says annoyed.

"How?"

"We can help." A voice says.

"Hotoshi and Kabuki!" Kuwabara says in shock. "I thought you guys left."

"We'll help by getting the others out I have another power that can transport people at one time." Kabuki says.

"Ok." Yusuke says. "You guys get all of the teen out of here, we'll follow behind you with the ones you didn't get."

"Ok." Kabuki says.

Soon Kabuki and Hotoshi get some of the teens out and Yusuke and Kuwabara get the others out and as soon as Kuwabara got the last teen out, the lab explodes and so does rest of the building. Yusuke and Kuwabara are in shock.

"Tarukane Jr. got away!" Yusuke says growling.

"We got the cure for everyone." Kuwabara says calmly.

Soon Yusuke and Kuwabara give the cure Hotoshi and Kabuki. Hotoshi and Kabuki give to everybody it to everybody when came to Yusuke and Kuwabara it was almost gone. Hotoshi and Kabuki gave it to them and waved good bye. Yusuke and Kuwabara waved back and Botan comes and lands near Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara is that you?" Botan asks confused seeing the Aelurodon and Saber tooth cat in front of her.

"It's us, Botan." Yusuke says.

"What happen?'

"It's a long story."

Botan nods she opens up and portal. Yusuke and Kuwabara runs through the portal. They both get to Koenma office where Kurama and Hiei are already there in shock seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara as demon animals. Yusuke shows the cure and gives it to Kurama and he soon makes more and Yusuke and Kuwabara drink it and they turn back to normal. Soon all four are sitting in front of Koenma, and then Koenma begins to speak.

"This is getting dangerous I sent you all on different missions and you find out more than you bargained for. I see that this New Black Black Club is more dangerous than the first and if we are in danger so other friends." Koenma says in dire tone. "They could attack anytime."

"Let's go we have to meet up with Leo and the others soon."

"Right."

Meanwhile the New Black Black Club is meeting with Princeton Warui and Goro Jr. in front. The others are cloaked in shadow. They soon begin.

"Well, we have ruffled up the Spirit Detectives, now we go into stage 2 of our plan." Goro Jr. says to the other members.

"Good now it is my turn. I get to ruff up the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." A voice says in ruff tone. "By releasing the Black Lightning Wyrm."

"Good, make sure the turtles get our point, Hebi." Princeton says.

"I will." Hebi says laughing sinisterly with the other members.

The End

* * *

><p>Author's Note: If you want to know Kurama and Hiei side after they came back read Darkest Before the Storm<p> 


End file.
